


Tattoo

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The twins get matching tattoos.





	Tattoo

"Don't move, it's over in a minute," Fred said.

"But it hurts," George replied.

Fred sighed and moved behind George. As the tattoo artist finished up, Fred leaned down and captured his twin's mouth in a kiss. "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"No, it wasn't. Is there a reason for this though? I mean really, did we need to get these?"

Fred shrugged, "Not really. But they are fun looking."

"True, but, two-headed gryffins with Gred and Forge inscribed below? Isn't that just a little over the top?" George teased.

"Nothings too over the top for us."


End file.
